Summer Matsuri
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: Summer. Yukatas. Goldfishes. Cotton Candy flavored kisses. Oh, my! What an unexpected mini trip to Japan would lead to. Adrienette


Marinette never thought she would end her summer break in an intensely heated lip-lock session at the end booths of a summer festival with none other than her long time crush and part-time model Adrien Agreste.

He hoisted her up on top of an empty stall counter roaming his hands underneath her camisole rubbing his thumbs against her stomach. She moaned into his mouth. His touch makes her melt into him in perfect bliss.

If anyone were to ask Marinette how she'd end up in this situation, she wouldn't know where to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's a wrap! Great job everyone" the creative director called out on set.

The production team gave a round of applauses and began to clear off the set.

Marinette would never get over the end of production, knowing that a good amount of the work is now over and they can _finally_ relax.

"Marinette!"

Marinette turned to see Adrien walking towards her. She still couldn't believe that he invited her to go with him to Japan for a photoshoot and a chance to meet fashion designer Rosemary Jewelle. She was on cloud nine the entire time and hoped that the day they return to Paris would be delayed over and over again.

"Adrien, good job today!"

"Thanks Marinette. Hey, do you want to go anywhere tonight? I mean, it is our last night here in Japan." He said smiling in the most precious way as he always does.

"No, Adrien. Th-that's n-not fair! This whole time you've been letting me decide, you should be deciding where to go tonight. I mean…" she cuts herself off fumbling with the ends of her hair.

The whole week Adrien has taken her to visit Harajuku, Shibuya 109 department stores, the statute of Hachiko, and has treated her every single time they'd go out to eat. She felt like Adrien should be able to fully enjoy himself too.

Adrien gave a blank stare before breaking into a smile. "Okay, I know the perfect place!"

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Adrien, are you sure this is what you wanted to do?" Marinette asked behind the curtain as a lady wrapped the obi around her waist.

"Yeah. I always wanted to go to a summer festival and now here's my chance. I'm glad I get to spend it with you Marinette."

He wasn't lying either, Adrien enjoyed Marinette's company. He had originally asked Nino to go with him on this trip but due to unfortunate timing he was unable to go and recommended Marinette instead, or more like, _nagged_ him until he did.

" _She's into fashion and it would be a great time for the two of you to get closer." Nino teased waggling his eyebrows suggestively._

" _Oh, come on Nino! You know I cherish mine and Marinette's friendship too much. Besides she already has someone she likes. Either way… you're right, Marinette would enjoy a trip like this." He pulled out his phone and immediately dialed her number._

As Marinette was trying out different yukatas, Adrien insisted on not seeing her choice until they went out later that night. Adrien looked around the store fiddling with the different hair ornaments being sold.

He was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to get to wear a yukata himself because of the short notice and lack of choices for males but at least Marinette would be able to get to wear one. He bets that she's going to look so cute in whichever design she picks.

In the corner of his eye he saw something that would suit Marinette in a yukata and bought it while she was still dressing so he could surprise her.

"Umm… Adrien, I made my choice." She exited the dressing room and twiddled her fingers against the cotton material of her blouse, looking down at the floor, "are you sure you want to buy this for me? I mean it's a lot for me to be asking you and I don't want to be a bother and–"

"Marinette," He cut her off "it is my honor to buy something like this for you" he reassured her, bowing. "Let me pay and then we can be off."

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien had just finished buckling his black belt, looking at his reflection approving of the purple slim button up shirt with short sleeves, combined with black slacks, and black sneakers. He made sure to grab Marinette's gift and his wallet before heading out to her room.

He knocked on her hotel door rocking on the balls of his heels. He could hear shuffling across the room with multiple thuds along the way. Adrien was concerned and was about to knock again to make sure she was alright, when the door immediately burst opened.

Marinette's cheeks were flushed; she had applied a light rosy pink lip-gloss adding a bit of color and shine to her small puckered lips. She styled her hair in a small bun with two braids meeting in the back.

Then he noticed the yukata she chose. It was a pale pink with a white cat pattern and a black obi belt.

Adrien clutched at the cotton material of his dress shirt near his heart with his right hand. He let an inaudible gasp escape his parted lips, feeling his pulse racing. He's never seen someone more beautifully elegant than her in that very moment.

His mind was stuck between, 'she's so _cute_ that I can't even function,' and 'oh no, she's _gorgeous_.' He mentally had to slap himself out of his stupor and concentrate on what appropriate compliment he'd give her. Gulping, he opened his mouth to speak, "you look good. I mean, you look great! No! Wonderful!" he took a deep breath to compose himself and started over again.

"What I am trying to say is you look wonderful, Marinette." He said giving a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you, Adrien" She looked at the floor with a small smile.

' _Gosh_ , she's _so_ beautiful.' Adrien thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I bought this for you." he handed her the gift. She unwrapped it revealing a beautiful jasmine flower hair comb that has three faux flowers pinned to the top with gold lining. In the center of the flowers were small diamond studs. Marinette almost dropped it from how expensive the piece of material looked.

"Oh, my goodness Adrien! You shouldn't have." She handed the hair ornament delicately back to him only for him to walk behind her looking for a spot to place it in her hair.

"Marinette" he started, securing the hair comb on the right side of her bun "I bought this for you. Think of this as a thank you for coming with me. Is that okay?"

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, eventually winning her over.

"Well let's be off then" as he extended his arm for her, gesturing for her to take his forearm.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

The area was overcrowded with people moving in all directions. The air was filled with the scent of grilled meats, sweets of candies, the enthusiastic yelling from vendors, the sound of children cheering when they succeeded in winning a prize, and laughter from people enjoying themselves. The sight of all the lanterns in front of the stalls gave the atmosphere a warm glow, making it seem like this was a scenario straight out of a fairytale.

Marinette focused on making sure her feet stuck to her geta wooden sandals as she munched on her cotton candy. Adrien held her other hand explaining what all the stalls had to offer. He had her try the different foods like takoyaki, yakisoba, and grilled squid on a stick.

She felt like Adrien was teasing her whenever he would feed her the food or share the chopsticks making them have an indirect kiss. She hated how he wasn't aware of what he's doing to her heart, and at the same time this was going to be something she cherished.

Marinette loved how his eyes sparkled with excitement as he led her to different stalls. She could tell how much it means to him that he was finally able to experience a Japanese summer festival.

They walked around the festival one final time to look around before moving somewhere less crowded to a different location to view the fireworks. Marinette slowed her pace as they were passing the "Scooping Goldfish" stall. Adrien noticed her hesitation and look in the direction of where she was staring. He smiled and took the initiative and led her to the booth.

"Adrien wait!" Marinette called out, realizing what he was doing.

"It's fine!" he laughed, continuing to lead her to the booth. 'Oh, dear gosh, he's _perfect_ ' she thought to herself.

The booth wasn't as crowded as others so it didn't take long for them to reach the front where multiple fishes with beautiful white, gold, and black scale patterns swam gracefully in their tank.

Adrien handed her a scooper lined with thin paper and a bowl he had just purchased "Let's do our best, okay?"

She nodded her head taking the equipment from his hands. She slowly dipped her scooper into the water only for the water to dissolve the netting. Marinette glared at the scooper as if to say "you're the one who screwed up not me". Adrien chuckled at her reaction and purchased a new scooper for both of them.

"This looks easier said than done, especially on TV." He chuckled.

After a couple more tries and a couple of yen lost, Marinette and Adrien left empty handed laughing at how unlucky they are.

"I don't understand, in all of the anime I've seen they give tips on how to win at this game and none of them worked." Adrien grumbled.

Marinette giggled at his poutiness "maybe they learned their lesson and made it difficult for people who know their secrets" she teased.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Marinette."

They laughed at how ridiculous they sounded as they made their way to see the fireworks. Marinette felt a sharp pain on her left foot making her stop and crouch down to tend to the pain. Adrien immediately noticed her in pain and ran to her side.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess I wasn't really ready for these shoes than I thought I was." She noticed his worried look, not convinced she was telling the truth.

"Why don't we rest somewhere close by?" He offered, scanning the area. "Do you think you can walk a little bit more?" He asked extending his hand for her to grab.

She nodded, taking his hand and tread slowly to a vacant stall far away from the other vendors. He sat her down on the bench and took off her geta. Before Marinette could thank him, Adrien started to massage her feet.

"Adrien" she squirmed trying to pull her feet back to no avail. She covered her mouth; not trusting what provocative sounds might come out. He was focused on her feet not making a sound as he rubbed the bottom of her sole.

He looked up, his eyes enamored in a spell binding cast by her utter radiance and pushed himself up kissing Marinette on the lips. The kiss lasted ten seconds when Adrien slowly broke it, but to Marinette it lasted a lifetime.

She couldn't believe it, Adrien Agreste had kissed her! Her body went on autopilot and did the only thing it was able to do: cry.

Adrien began to panic, flailing his arms and hands in front of him "Ah! I'm so sorry Marinette! I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that– argh," he cried out biting down on his thumb.

"No!" she cried, grabbing onto his hands. She caught her breath regaining her senses. "Adrien, I'm not upset. I'm happy. I can't believe someone like you would kiss someone like me. Tonight, really does feel like a dream." She intertwined her fingers with his, "I love you Adrien."

Adrien cupped her face "Marinette…" he breathlessly whispered bringing her lips back to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The taste of strawberry cotton candy still lingered on her lips. He sucked her bottom lip causing her to moan, as she tangled her fingers into his soft golden hair.

Following her rhythm, he kept his lips locked onto her, moving his neck in perfect sync to catch every hungry kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Adrien worked his way undoing her obi allowing him to access the inside of the top half of her yukata. His hands still on her hips, holding her in place, as he gave her tiny pinches making her cry out.

Adrien hoisted her up onto the empty stall his hands roaming underneath her camisole, rubbing his thumbs on her stomach causing her to moan inside his mouth. He pulled down the sleeves down her slender arms into silk pools pausing at the bend of her elbows, revealing her milky white collarbone just waiting to be decorated by love bites.

He lowered himself to her shoulder and began licking the crook of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Marinette moved her hands down to his back, her nails grasping his shirt.

Her back arched when she felt Adrien's hot lips sucking hard against her neck. She curled her toes with each suck opening her yukata even more. Once satisfied with his work Adrien moved on to the next spot giving it the same treatment.

Marinette couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Adrien's face, pulling him away from her latest love bite and crashed her lips onto his. She stuck her tongue in for a fight of dominance; she wasn't going to let him have all the fun. Saliva dribbled down their chins connecting them together every time one gained the upper hand.

In the sky, the firework show had started casting a glow to the patrons watching. With each firework Adrien would break the kiss to gaze at the colors reflected on Marinette and then continue on. He was amazed by how ethereal she looked and was grateful that he is able to have someone so smart, talented, brave, and beautiful in his life.

Adrien continued kissing her chest making sure that none of his previous "gifts" have faded and giving her new ones.

They were interrupted by a high pitch sound, followed by what sounded like a feminine voice over static speaking Japanese through the overhead speakers.

"What did… she say?" Marinette asked trying to catch her breath.

Adrien smirked, "She said thank you for enjoying the fireworks, the festival is now over."

"Oh…" she whispered to herself, realizing how long they've been going at it.

Adrien helped Marinette get off the booth and tended to her yukata and geta, "Yeah too bad we missed it. I bet they were really pretty."

"Well…" as she turned to face him "I guess you need to show me a better view next time." She teased tapping his nose in a small 'boop". Slowly turning around, Marinette walked in the direction of their hotel, purposely swaying her hips.

* * *

Please support by leaving a review

You can find me on tumblr under the username "alfred-the-goober-butler"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Astruc


End file.
